


Hurt

by TsukiDaisy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDaisy/pseuds/TsukiDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma has been hiding his bruises, but one day Kuroo sees him undressing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

When the door opened, Kenma knew instantly he had forgot to lock it. His shirt was mostly off, and his mind screamed for him to put it back on,  _put it back on_ , but his whole body felt as if it were frozen. 

Kuroo strolled in, the door swinging shut behind him. 

“Oi Kenma, hurry up, we were all gonna stop at the store and-” 

He stopped, his eyes trailing over Kenma. Kuroo’s face went blank and he walked to him, pulling his shirt completely off. Kenma could feel burning tears threatening to spill over. Kuroo ran a soft hand over the worst bruise on his abdomen, about the size of an apple and yellowing around the edges. Kenma winced at the contact. Kuroo pulled his hand away. His voice was dangerously quiet and flat of emotion. 

“Who did this.”

Kenma shook his head and grabbed for his shirt, not wanting to talk, not wanting to think about any of this, he just wanted to leave. Kuroo grabbed his shoulders, careful not to touch any discolorations and forced him to meet his eyes. 

“Kenma, please. Tell me who did this.”

Kenma could feel his throat tighten as hot tears spilled from his eyes. 

Kuroo wrapped him in a soft hug, so gentle that Kenma felt as if he were actually made of thin glass and Kuroo was afraid to break him. But the touch, such a tender display of care, Kenma couldn’t hold back the sob that was torn from his throat as he clung tightly to Kuroo. Kuroo kissed the top of his head and Kenma could feel himself crying harder. 

As time passed, Kenma could feel the tears stop coming. He pulled away and blinked a few times, his face feeling hot and swollen. Kuroo used his thumb to wipe away the last tear that trickled down and he placed a kiss on each eyelid. He helped Kenma get his shirt back on and walked him out of the locker room with his arm around Kenma’s shoulders, held tight to his side. 

They walked all the way home like that, and when they got to Kenma’s door they both went in the house. The watched a movie together and Kenma found himself nodding off. When he woke up finally, the sun was just beginning to rise, and Kuroo was asleep underneath him. Kenma couldn’t remember a time when he felt so safe and warm.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenma had been nervous to walk to school by himself, but found that Kuroo was waiting for him by the front gate every morning since the incident, and had walked home with him every day. The three boys who would hit him, Kenma had seen them only once since Kuroo had become his escort, and that was while walking to his class. Their faces were swollen with bruises and the biggest one’s left arm was in a cast. They saw him coming and had immediately turned the other way, pushing past people in order to get as much distance between them and him as possible. Kenma couldn’t help but smile.

The next time he saw Kuroo was at lunch, and he wrapped him in a warm hug and stood on tiptoes to kiss the tip of his nose, making Kuroo blush furiously.


End file.
